


This One Time at Band Camp...

by BlueAndBronzeNotBlueAndSilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - U.S.A., Alternate Universe - takes place in 2010s, But it's not severe, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Linny is the main ship, No Smut, POV Third Person, Sirius makes dad jokes, Some character ages deviate from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAndBronzeNotBlueAndSilver/pseuds/BlueAndBronzeNotBlueAndSilver
Summary: Ginny and Luna meet at band camp.





	1. 1st Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism if you have any, and I'll add at least one more chapter. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ginny was ready for her first day of band camp. Well, not just ready, excited. George drove, Fred was in the passenger seat, and Ron shared the backseat with Ginny and his trumpet.  
"Now, Gin, make sure you listen to me during this camp," said Ron. "You'll –"  
"Shut up, Ron," said Fred. "You're only a sophomore."  
"Not to mention you don't even know what she'll have to do," George contributed.  
"And you're a moron."  
"And –"  
"I know better than you two," retorted Ron. "At least we both play brass. You two are just hitting stuff with sticks."  
"Watch yourself, or you'll be a part of that stuff." George drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.  
"Back off. I was just going to let our sister know that this is absolute hell. My shoulders have yet to recover from last season."  
"Nah, you're just weak," Ginny said. "How bad can a trumpet be? It weighs like five pounds."  
Fred gave her a high five. "Glad to see you're not too worried. Just make sure you know your music, and you'll be fine." George parked the old car in the school's parking lot, in a space painted with a snowy owl and drumsticks. The twins had come up to paint their senior space a week after school was out.  
The Weasleys walked into the band room, and man, was it loud. A group of students were practicing their scales; another was trying to bottle flip. Ron walked over to Harry, and they immediately started a contest to see who could play the highest.  
"Both of you, stop," Hermione scolded. "You both sound like dying cats." Hermione was the first sophomore drum major the band had had in decades, and it wasn't much of a surprise to anybody. She was more responsible than most teachers in the school, something Ron definitely needed.  
Ginny went to get her tuba from the lockers. She had just put it together when she saw a glint of blonde hair in the corner of the room. Ginny had never seen this girl before. Probably homeschooled, she thought. She was about to walk over and say hello when Remus, the band director, called the band to attention from the front of the room.  
"Everybody, find your sections. Warm up on your own. We'll start working on the first movement in ten minutes." Hermione had barely finished talking when the altos started their arpeggios (seriously, what was with altos and arpeggios? Ginny would never understand,) and a few trumpets tried to break glass with their instruments. "Oh, and trumpets? Attempting murder with high pitches only serves to destroy your faces." The rest of the band snickered.  
Ginny eventually found the rest of the low brass. Marcus, the other tubist, was the only senior in low brass. Pansy and Neville were sophomores who played trombone, and the two baritone players were Blaise and Cormac. They'd had a couple of meetings over the summer, enough to learn names, but not a lot more.  
"Let's just start with a B flat scale," said Marcus, lifting his tuba to his shoulder. "Quarter notes, up to the ninth."  
They played the exercise, plus a few other scales. Ginny wasn't really in it. She faintly heard Marcus calling the scales, but she was more focused on that strange blonde in the saxophone section.  
She refocused when she heard some dissonance on the G scale.  
"Ginny, remember, that F is sharped," Marcus said.  
Cormac laughed. "See, freshmen suck."  
Before Ginny could retort, Blaise stepped in. "Dude, it was one note, and it's a weird scale. She's doing way better than you did as a freshman. Last I remember, you could barely play a B flat scale."  
"And he finally managed to remember the fingering for an F sharp last year," said Pansy. "I've known it since sixth grade, and I've never played a valve instrument."  
Cormac grumbled, but didn't argue.  
Marcus decided to give Ginny another shot at the scale, and she got it perfect. Maybe Cormac was a jerk, but at least the rest of her section was nice.  
…ꚛꚚꚛ…  
After a quick run-through of all pieces and some marching exercises, it was time for lunch. The band went to get their lunch by grades, oldest to youngest, so Ginny was forced to the back of the line, right next to the blonde she had seen that morning. She introduced herself.  
"Hello, Ginny. I'm Luna." Luna smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
Ginny shook her hand, getting butterflies at the contact. "It's nice to meet you too. Hey, want to sit together at lunch?" Crap, was she blushing?  
"That sounds lovely! I've never had somebody to sit with!" Luna hugged Ginny quickly and noticed Ginny's stunned expression as she pulled away. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be a little to forward. That's what my mom says."  
"Oh, it's not a problem." Ginny's heart pounded.  
…ꚛꚚꚛ…  
When the two girls finally got their sandwiches, they sat at an empty table. Luna finished her food quickly, then began to ramble about Bigfoot, the Jersey Devil, nargles, and various cryptids. Ginny didn't believe any of it, but she didn't want to interrupt. Luna's silver eyes sparkled as she discussed her theories for where they were. Bigfoot built a house underwater, the Jersey Devil stayed in the home where it was born, and nargles lived in mistletoe. Luna planned to find all of them.  
"I wouldn't mind being under the nargles' home with you," Ginny muttered under her breath.  
Luna looked directly at Ginny. "What was that? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear."  
"Nothing." Ginny's cheeks reddened. She hadn't meant to say that out loud!  
"I know you said something."  
Ginny tried to avoid the situation using her lunch, but she had just finished eating. A lightbulb went off in her head. She gathered up her trash and pointed at Luna's. "Want me to throw that away for you?"  
"I'll get it. Perhaps we could walk to the trash can together?"  
"Did I hear my name?" somebody yelled from behind. "Get it? It's because I'm trash."  
"Sirius, please stop," said Harry.  
"Shut up, you can't tell your godfather what to do. Besides, the drumline likes my jokes."  
"Because you're their instructor."  
Luna and Ginny got up to throw their stuff away while Harry and Sirius kept fighting.  
"Sirius, you're embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend!"  
"No, I'm not. Draco thinks I'm funny, don't you, Draco?"  
Draco cleared his throat. "Well…"  
"Great, just great," Harry sighed.  
…ꚛꚚꚛ…  
The rest of band camp flew by. Ginny found every excuse she could to run into Luna at school, even though they had separate lunch periods. When they started to perform at football games, Ginny was excited to sit near Luna. Though Ginny enjoyed football, she was never able to focus on the game with Luna around. Blaise had to elbow her almost every time the band needed to play a stand tune. When the band took third quarter off, Ginny would sit next to Luna. Luna told her all about cryptids, and Ginny could almost fall asleep to Luna's musical voice, looking into her silvery eyes that were just a few shades darker than the owl mascot on the field.


	2. 2nd Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First marching competition!

Eventually it was time for the first marching competition of the season. It was a two-hour bus ride both ways, but they got out of school the whole day. Once all students had their instruments loaded, Remus announced that the only rule about where people sat on the buses was no making out or hooking up.  
"Yes, you can laugh. These rules came from Mr. Dumbledore, and he did word them like that."  
"Best principal this school's ever had," said George.  
"Weasley…" The director facepalmed.  
"What? Don't act like you disagree, Mr. Lupin," Fred replied.  
"Just get on the bus." Remus muttered something about it being too early. Well, it was around five A.M.  
The twins saluted before getting on the bus in the front. Ginny led Luna to that same bus, and the two sat in the seat directly in front of Fred and George. It turned out that Sirius was the 'adult' for their bus. Luckily, Hermione was also there with Ron. Once Sirius took roll and exchanged data (and a quick kiss) with Remus, the buses left the school.   
"Ginny?" Luna murmured.  
"Yeah?" Ginny whispered back.  
"I'm cold."  
Ginny put her arm around Luna, barely thinking. "Does this help?"  
Luna leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. "Yeah."  
Ginny's heart raced when she realized what she was doing. Holy crap, she was holding Luna. She didn't want to move and risk disturbing her. Then she saw Luna's small hand reaching for Ginny's own. She moved her hand just a little bit so they were touching, and then their fingers were interlaced. Butterflies filled Ginny's stomach. Luna's head shifted so silver eyes looked into brown. Ginny felt her face grow warm and a grin spread across her face. Luna smiled softly before snuggling her head back into the ginger's shoulder to hide her own blush. Ginny rested her head on Luna's, and the two fell asleep.  
…ꚛꚚꚛ…  
"Okay, I'm awake," Ginny hissed to her brothers behind her. "You can stop poking me now." Fred and George backed off. They knew how Ginny tended to get angry after just waking up, especially if it was in a loud environment like the band bus.  
"Just figured you should know we're almost to the competition," said George.   
"How far?"  
"Around ten minutes," Fred replied.  
"You should've let me sleep," Ginny grumbled as the twins snickered at their own conversation, not hearing. It was then that she realized Luna was still asleep on her shoulder, and they were still holding hands. Ginny began to trace circles on Luna's hand with her thumb. She tried to figure out why her stomach had this fluttery feeling every time she and Luna touched, why her heart would skip a beat when Luna looked at her. They were just friends, right? What did this mean?  
Ron's voice drifted in her head, gushing about the way he felt with Hermione. Crap. Ginny realized that her symptoms right now lined up exactly with her brother's around the dark section leader. And this had been happening since before school started. Although, this would explain the glances she got when she was around Luna from the twins. And from Hermione. And Draco. And Harry. And Blaise and Pansy and Sirius and –   
Luna started to wake up. Ginny moved her arm to her side and debated whether or not to tell Luna about her feelings. No, she decided. That could screw things up big time.  
Luna must have seen the look on Ginny's face, though, because the first thing she said after waking up was, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay," said Ginny, startled. She looked down as soon as she said it, right where Luna's hand lay in her own, and pink brushed her cheeks.  
Luna wasn't convinced, and was about to voice her thought when she followed Ginny's gaze, causing her own face to flush. She squeezed Ginny's hand. "Is it… this?" Ginny didn't respond, but Luna took it as a yes. She released Ginny's hand, feeling as though a bowling ball had materialized in her gut. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
Ginny could hear the disappointment in Luna's voice, and it felt like a hundred knives through her chest. "You didn't make me uncomfortable."  
"You don't have to lie to me."  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Then tell me what's wrong." There was no anger in Luna's voice, nor pleading. "Just tell me."  
"What if it changes things? What if it screws things up?"  
"What would it change?"  
"I – I don't know." This was a lie, and Ginny knew. Luna could tell, too.  
"It'll be okay, Ginny."  
"Luna, the thing is," Ginny took a deep breath to gather her courage, "I'minlovewithyou."  
"Hmm?"  
Ginny tried again. "I love you." She ducked her head, not wanting to see Luna's reaction.   
Luna tilted Ginny's head up and looked her in the eye. "I love you, too."  
Ginny smiled wide, then leaned in…  
…just to be blocked by George's hand in front of her. "We're still on the bus, sis," he said, grinning. "Wait until we're off."   
Fred was holding his phone over the seat, taking a video. "Yeah, you don't want to be banned from sitting next to each other."  
"Fred, how much of that did you get?" Ginny asked, a hint of anger in her voice.  
Fred quickly stowed the phone in his pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Fred…" Ginny began to stand up, but Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
Luna pointed out the bus window, where a stadium could be seen. Her head rested on Ginny's shoulder. "Look," she whispered, silver eyes shining. "It's beautiful."  
"I suppose it is."  
"Not that."  
"What was it?"  
"You."  
Ginny blushed. "As soon as we get off this bus…" The bus stopped.  
"What?" Luna smirked, knowing exactly what Ginny meant.   
When they finally got to the doors, Ginny leapt down the stairs to hold a hand out for Luna on the last step. Luna took it as Ginny pulled her beside the door with nobody looking.  
"May I kiss you?" Ginny asked, a faint blush covering her face.  
"Yes," Luna replied, pulling Ginny's face to her own. The kiss lasted only a second, but that second contained years. The pair stood with their foreheads pressed together, giggling, Luna's hands in Ginny's red mane of hair, Ginny's hands on Luna's waist. "Can we do that again?"  
Ginny led this time, and it lasted much longer. She pulled Luna closer, and Luna's fingers combed through Ginny's hair. When they finally pulled away, Ginny heard some girls laughing. She became completely alert, ready to hit whoever it was. Then she saw it was Alicia and Katie, the color guard section leaders. Those two had been together for almost two years.  
"Come on," Katie called. "You two should probably listen to Lupin."  
Ginny gave her a thumbs-up, then Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and led her into the crowd of band kids. They looked at each other, both grinning like the giant dorks they were.   
Remus gave instructions and a schedule for the day. "All of you, get your uniforms on and grab your instruments. You have fifteen minutes until we warm up."  
Ginny and Luna ran into the twins on their way to the uniform racks.  
"Fred," said Ginny. "I still want to know how much you caught on video."  
"Most of it," he answered. "George and I know how much trouble you're having with getting Mom to realize you're into girls."  
"At least she's okay with it," George added. "And even if she weren't, Dad would still be on your side."  
"I know," Ginny sighed, taking her uniform down. "It's just kind of frustrating that she doesn't believe me."  
Luna squeezed Ginny's hand. "You'll get through this."  
Ginny squeezed back. "I hope so."


	3. 3rd Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally thought of a name for their school! Any resemblance to a real place is just a coincidence.

Ginny was back on the bus, struggling to button the yellow bandolier over her shoulder. She didn't understand why the band had to fasten it on the same side as the cape. Sure, it looked cool, but it was a pain in the ass to put together.

"Do you need some help?" asked Luna.

"Oh, sure. Thanks," Ginny replied. Luna brushed Ginny's hair out of the way, then buttoned the fabric.

"Could you get mine, too?" Luna turned so Ginny could easily reach. She had already pinned up her hair so it would fit under her shako. Both girls were ready to grab their instruments and shakos, but the aisle was full of kids changing into their uniforms.

Two minutes of awkward shuffling later, Ginny and Luna finally managed to escape so they could get the rest of their stuff and warm up.

"Ginny, you don't play tenor," Marcus called. "Get over here with the rest of your section."

Luna kissed Ginny's cheek before the redhead left. Ginny felt her face fill with a bright blush and smiled upon seeing Luna's slight grin.

"Dammit, why couldn't you wait just one more day?" said Blaise with mock anger. "Now I owe Pansy five bucks."

I'll be expecting my money as soon as we're back on the bus," Pansy smirked.

"Wait, what?" Ginny exclaimed.

Neville answered. "They were betting on when you'd finally get Luna to kiss you."

"What?" "Oh, come on. You two have been obvious all season."

"Really?"

"I've been forced to sit by you at every home game," said Marcus. "I'd have to be blind not to see it."

Cormac coughed loudly. "You're all okay with this? You're okay with her being a fa-"

"Piss off," Ginny hissed, joined by the rest of low brass and two other voices. Cormac turned to find both Remus and Sirius, glaring.

"-bulous person?" Cormac tried to finish.

Remus said, "If I ever find out that you say anything like that while at a band activity, you will – "

"be kicked out of band forever and punched in the face," finished Sirius.

Remus elbowed his husband. "No, banned from any and all band trips. Is that understood?"

Cormac could only nod.

"Good. If I get word that you've said something like this again, I will not hesitate to follow through. You will start training an alternate at the next rehearsal."

…ꚛꚚꚛ…

The band was waiting outside the stadium, and Ginny was ready. Okay, no, that was a lie. She was terrified.

"Hey, don't worry," said Marcus, trying to be supportive. "Just know that if you happen to fall down while we're performing, you become part of the field. No getting up."

"Is that your idea of helpful advice?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of."

"That's not your strong suit."

A few students were migrating before they had to get in their lines to march onto the field. Luna was one of them, and she came over to squeeze Ginny's hand.

"Hey, Lune," said Ginny, turning toward her girlfriend. "Your shako isn't straight."

"Matches my sexuality," said Sirius as he walked by. "Same," chorused about an eighth of the band.

Ginny adjusted Luna's shako, then booped her nose.

Luna giggled. "Your gloves feel weird." She ran her fingertips over the small, rounded grips. Ginny couldn't help but smile at Luna's dorkiness.

"Everyone, get ready," called Remus. Everyone who wasn't already in their section scurried to their spot. Hermione called the band to attention.

"Mark time, mark." A snare drum kicked off the cadence, and the band began to move to the edge of the field. Once they reached the sideline, the students got into their rows. Hermione called them to parade rest.

Eyes forward, facing the judges and audience. The words 'Ilverton High School Owls' scrolled across the digital scoreboard. Ginny's heart pounded.

Back to attention. A snare drum gave them the signal to march, then kept time.

Dut. Dut. Dut.

Left. Left. Left.

Ginny's nose started to itch, but she wasn't allowed to move.

Left. Left. Left.

She reached her beginning dot and began to mark time.

Left. Left. Left.

Left. Left. Left.

Halt.

"Drum major, is your band ready?" boomed over the loudspeakers.

Hermione gave her complex salute, then ran up to climb the podium. She raised her hands. Ginny lifted her tuba to her shoulder. Hermione signaled to start time. Ginny played the first note, and she slipped into the show's familiarity, no longer worried.

…ꚛꚚꚛ…

It was near the end of the closer. The upper voices played frantic passages as all band members leaned to the left. Being on the 50, Ginny could easily see Alicia fall dramatically into Katie's arms as the band hit the last note and stood up straight. The audience cheered; Ginny could hardly believe she'd gotten through the performance.

The band turned to leave the field. The cadence began again, and the band condensed into two lines as they left the field. When everybody had made it off the field, Remus congratulated the band. He told them to change back into their show shirts, and they could wander around the stadium area. Lunch wouldn't be for another hour, and the qualifiers for finals wouldn't be announced until three.

Ginny and Luna decided to watch the other bands to pass time. Luna led Ginny to the stands, skipping and swinging Ginny's hand. They met up with Neville, Alicia, Katie, Harry, and Draco to make one big group. Harry and Ginny were a bit awkward around each other because they had dated for a few months in middle school. They were better around each other then than they had been closer to the breakup, though. They had both been trying to disguise their gayness because they had been afraid of coming out. Not that it mattered now.

Neville was the most awkward in their group, though, being the seventh wheel. He didn't want to be in a romantic relationship, but he couldn't help feeling like the odd one out. He was used to it; nobody tried to exclude him, after all. It was just a side effect of being aroace in a romance-driven world. These were the thoughts floating through Neville's head as he sat awkwardly by all the couples. Ginny and Luna noticed his silence and tried to include him.

"Just because Ginny and I are together doesn't mean we can't all be friends," Luna reasoned. Neville was still a bit of a third wheel, but after eating lunch with the two girls, he thought it wasn't so bad; at least, better than what he was used to. While Ginny and Luna were easily more affectionate with each other, Neville was kind of a brother. He liked that.

…ꚛꚚꚛ…

As the last band left the field, the drum majors from all bands marched onto the turf. The Ilverton band was clustered in the stands, anxious. Only six bands in the 1234A division would progress to finals, as would six from the 56A division. 56A bands would be announced first, in no particular order. Every name was punctuated by a loud cheering from the respective band, along with its drum major giving a salute and stepping forward to receive a slip.

The announcer finished, then began to announce the names for 1234A, Ilverton High School's division. "In no particular order…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the school was named after Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school. The next chapter has some schools named after other aspects of the Harry Potter series. I would say that it's to add an Easter egg to the story, but it's really just because I can't think of an original place name to save my life!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements and conclusions.

After what felt like a year, the announcer began to call names. "Godricton High School!"

                The red-T-shirt-clad band next to Ginny and Luna stood and roared.

                "Badgerpuff High School!"

                Students who hadn't had time to change out of their black and yellow uniforms jumped like they were trying to achieve liftoff.

                A sea of green rippled as the announcer called for Serpentville, followed by a block of royal blue from Aquilaclaw. Two spaces left. In anticipation and hope, students throughout the Ilverton band joined hands to create a huge chain of people.

                "Durmton Academy!"

                Ginny could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She wasn't ready for her first competition to end. This was the last chance. The feeling of Luna's thumb rubbing circles into her hand brought Ginny out of her thoughts.

                "And finally,"

                Ginny clenched her jaw.

                "Ilverton High School!"

                Ginny was surrounded by shrieking teenagers as she stood and cheered at the top of her lungs. Bouncing up and down with excitement, Luna wrapped her arms tightly around Ginny's waist.

                "Fu- hell yeah!" Sirius yelled, followed by Remus chastising him for swearing.

                Ginny pressed her lips to Luna's forehead and pulled her closer. They were still competing.

…ꚛꚚꚛ…

                "Okay, we have some news." Remus had the whole band circled around him.

                "What kind of news?" asked Sirius.

                "Sirius, you already know what it is."

                "But is it good or bad?"

                Remus sighed. "Sirius is no longer allowed to ask any questions."

                "But-"

                "No." Remus continued with his announcement. "Anyway, we have our performance time. We're on at 6:15; you need to be in uniform by 5:30 to warm up, which gives you about an hour and a half to wander. Until then, go ahead and watch the other bands. Remember, you have to be in pairs at the bare minimum, but groups of three or more are preferred. Does everybody understand?" Not hearing any reply, he dismissed the band.

                Ginny and Luna joined the same large group they had been in earlier and took the director's advice of watching the other bands. However, with each band they watched, Ginny's doubts for winning the competition grew. She refused to let that show. After all, it wasn't like her future in band depended on that day.

…ꚛꚚꚛ…

                After performing the show for the second time, a two-hour break, and changing back into uniforms, it was time for the final awards ceremony. The band blocked up without instruments and marched onto the field. Everyone had been filled in on what to do when Ilverton was called, regardless of ranking.

                "Before we begin, we'd like to congratulate all of these bands on making it this far," the speakers boomed. The announcer continued as soon as the applause died down. "Thank you for competing. The rankings are as follows. In twelfth place…"

                _Please not us, please not us, please not us._

                "Durmton Academy!" The said band stayed mostly still as their drum major stepped forward to light applause.

                "In eleventh place… Ilverton High School!"

                Section leaders counted to keep the whole band in unison as they moved to set. Ginny barely paid any attention to the rest of the announcements, just enough to know when to clap. Well, also to notice that the fourth-place band was acting like assholes when they were announced. Oh, you made the top five? Good for you, douchecanoes. You still need to be professional.

                After everybody changed back into their show shirts, Remus had one last meeting with the band. Everybody could feel the disappointment throughout the group, and no amount of saying that the rank didn't matter made any difference. All of the instruments and uniforms had been packed, so all that was left was eating a dinner of cold pizza and getting on the bus.

…ꚛꚚꚛ…

                "What's wrong, Ginny?" Luna whispered.

                Ginny looked away from the window to acknowledge Luna. "Nothing."

                "I know it's not nothing. You've been staring out of that window since the bus started moving." Not getting a response, Luna continued, "It's okay to be disappointed with the way the competition turned out, you know. Just remember that the season isn't over."

                Ginny moved her arm to hold Luna to her side. "Thank you." She paused for a moment as Luna wrapped her own arms around the other girl's waist. "Can we stay like this?"

                "Of course." Luna kissed Ginny's cheek. "Let's both get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I kind of forgot about this when school started, but now I'm on summer break and actually have time. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I stereotyped a few sections in this chapter. These observations of what section members tend to do are based on my observations in marching band at my own school. I don't mean to offend anybody with these.


End file.
